epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CaveJohnson333/The Dude vs Buddha - Epic Rap Battles: Movies vs History
just it’s intro idk this was gonna be Henson vs Burton, changed my mind, then it was gonna be GTA V Gang vs Nick, Kurt, and Dale, changed my mind, watched the Big Lebowski, now you get the Dude vs Buddha this thing is now like munkitteh’s series, gravityman is help guy woohoo (he wrote for Buddha!(and also helped with some of the Dude's lines!)) today we have the Dude, his Dudeness, El Duderino, against idfk what he is Buddha woohoo let’s go this is one of my weaker battles i still liked writing it bloop thanks to Lexi for title cards <3 Epic Lloyd as the Dude Markiplier as Gautama Buddha someone idfk as Walter Sobchak (cameo) Nice Peter as Donny Kerbatsos (cameo) EPIC RAP BATTLES: MOVIES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! the Dude: Man, why do I have to rap against a fat, lethargic Chinaman? Mess with the Dude, your chances of beating me are tiny like your clan My rapping power has awoken, you’ll get downed like a White Russian I’ll take one of your golden statues, and use it to give you a concussion Buddha done fucked with the Dude, no need to be rude, uh I’ll eat you with my pancakes, call me a barradudea And I don’t wanna be aggressive, but your virtue shit is insane Fat chap best not rap back, or you’re entering a world of pain! Gautama Buddha: I’ve seen tragic things, whipped curs, a man crafting his own hearse But none as horrifying as your diseased first verse I’m here to save you, help you accept a Noble Truth That your movie’s script was probably rolled into a doob Today your movie’s dead, searched up only for Bunny’s nudes Even my homie Jesus can leave impressions of the youth Your humor’s too much, call it an overdose Dude, Brandt should know, oops, was that too soon? the Dude: Yeah, well that’s just like, your opinion man Why don’t you Fold and take Eight Paths back to Japan I’m done rapping against this child abandoning collector of mass And now you know what happens when you fuck a stranger in the ass! What’s he saying Dude? Shut the fuck up Donny! Hey take it easy When I’m through burning you, I’ll be covered in more ashes than the end of my movie! Gautama Buddha: You’ll never come close to release, for one who plays with his balls But when a marmot falls in your tub you’re yelling at him to get off! Now Fargo ahead and run, though I don’t care about race Your delivery was less packed than Lebowski’s briefcase I got the battle locked and sealed, it’s the one thing I won’t liberate, Now let me put down Four Truths, and show you the Middle Way! *Flips off the Dude* WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES: *sound of bowling pins falling over is heard* MOVIES VS HISTORY! Who Won? the Dude Buddha Category:Blog posts